


out of the doghouse

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doggy Style, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth is pushed into making a decision. Part 6 of 'a messy situation'





	out of the doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this was my most favorite chapter yet. I'm hoping I created the picture in my brain to share with all of you!

Rio brushed his lips against the back of her neck, his warm breath dancing over her skin as she was slowly pulled from her dreams

“ _ Morning _ .” She mumbled as she blinked slowly. “What time is it?” Beth questioned as she started to move. 

He hushed her softly and trailed his fingers over her lower belly, nudging her thighs apart as he slipped them lower. 

Beth inhaled sharply as he stroked his finger over her clit, circling the little bundle of nerves, the spark of desire waking her up completely. She pressed back against him, feeling his cock  _ fully _ awake. 

Rio smirked against her shoulder blade as he ran his fingers over her center, coaxing her arousal to full blossom. His thumb kept at her clit, circling it slowly until he pulled a moan from her. 

Beth could feel the rush of desire warming her skin and she shifted her hips, urging him to give her more. “Please.” She whispered. 

“Patience, baby.” Rio muttered as he pressed one finger into her, before following it with a second. He slowly dragged them in and out of her, his thumb keeping at her clit. 

Beth curled her fingers around the edge of her pillow, her lips parting in a soundless moan. She rolled her hips slowly, seeking out more from the press and pull of his fingers. She was right on the edge of coming undone. She could feel it. The way her belly started to clench in anticipation, her inner walls fluttering around his fingers. 

And then he was gone. 

“Rio!” Beth whined, but her protests were cut short as Rio repositioned himself and thrust into her. She cried out, her release hitting as the length of him filled her. The angle was perfect. She felt so incredibly full of him and then he was drawing out and thrusting back into her again. 

“That’s it baby.” Rio rasped out. “Milk my cock just like that.” 

She clutched at the hand he had secured to her hip, her nails biting into his skin as he started thrusting into her faster. She truly wasn’t sure if he was just prolonging her first release or if a second orgasm had taken hold of her. 

“Do you like that?” He questioned and she nodded breathlessly. Rio slowed the pace of his thrusts. “You’re so fucking tight, Elizabeth. So fucking good.” 

“ _ Rio _ .” She groaned out, rolling her hips backwards, trying to urge him to move. It was too damn early in the morning to be teasing her. 

“Say it, baby. Tell me what you want.” He scraped his teeth over her shoulder. 

“I want you to  _ fuck _ me.” Beth gritted out. 

Rio pulled out of her completely, “Knees.”

Beth groaned as she rolled onto her stomach and gathered herself onto her knees. He was filling her again in a heartbeat. 

Rio gripped at her hips to hold her steady as he slammed into her, again and again. All she could hear was the sound of the flesh slapping together, drowning out the sounds of the birds outside her bedroom window. 

She cried out, feeling her inner walls clenching around his cock as he drove into her again and again. It was almost too much. Just this side of overwhelming. 

He went rigid, gritting out “Elizabeth” as his release hit. Rio presses into her fully as he spilled into her, letting her milk every last drop from him as her inner walls fluttered around him. 

Beth let out a strained laugh as she slumped against the mattress. “Holy shit.” She remarked as she turned to look at him as he flopped down beside her. 

Rio smirked at her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She breathed out and cupped his cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. “I think I need to go back to sleep after that.” 

“I wear you out?” He questioned as he curled his arm around her middle. 

Beth gave him an incredulous look. “You all but mauled me as soon as soon as I woke up.” She pressed her lips to his shoulder. “And promptly made me come  _ three  _ times.”

Rio chuckled lowly, “Three times, huh?”

She blushed. “It was either three times or just one very continuous one.” Beth curled closer to him. “Care to share with the class what sparked that?” She questioned with an arched brow. 

“Thought I’d give you somethin’ to think about all day.” Rio’s lips twitched upwards at the corners. 

“Would this have anything to do with the fact that I have to see Dean tonight?” Beth arched a brow, running her hand over his back. 

Rio sniffed. “There’s a chance.”

“God, you’re so jealous.” Beth leaned in and kissed him. She wasn’t sure she’d ever admit it, but it was nice that someone was jealous. That Rio was jealous. Dean had shot her self-worth all to hell. There were days that she was certain he’d starve to death if she didn’t fix him dinner, but even if she wasn’t there she doubted he’d even recognize that she was gone. Rio didn’t want to lose her to someone else. Rio held her like he didn’t want to let her go. He made her feel  _ missed _ when they spent days at a time apart. Dean had never made her feel like someone who was worth getting  _ jealous _ over. 

Rio brushed his fingers over her cheek gently, “Just a little jealous.”

“I  _ would _ invite you to Kenny’s swim meet… but it might draw too many questions from Dean. I don’t want a repeat of the bake sale.” She turned her head to kiss his palm. “As much as I’d love to show you off around all those PTA moms.”

“Oh?” He cocked a brow, a too-pleased smirk playing over his lips. 

“Oh, they were all about trying to figure out who that handsome stranger was chatting me up at the table.” Beth felt herself blushing. “I hated telling them that you’re  _ just _ a friend.”

“How much you think would make carman go away?”

Beth groaned and pressed her face into the pillow. “I said I would handle it. We are  _ not _ bribing him to go away.”

“Everyone’s got a number.”

She grabbed her pillow as she started to sit up, smacking him in the head with it. “You’re not bribing him!”

“What’s your plan then?” Rio questioned as he grabbed the pillow from her with a laugh. “You want him to put pen to paper, don’t you mama?”

“Of course I do.” Beth narrowed her eyes at him and reached for the pillow, letting out a laugh as he swatted her with it. “I would love to be Beth Marks again.  _ Really _ . But I have to think of my children.”

“Blackmail?”

“ _ Rio. _ ” She wrestled the pillow out of his hands. “You know what I’m capable of, so let me handle this.” Beth moved to straddle him, pressing her palms against his chest as she peered down at him. “ _ Patience, baby _ .” She remarked, lowering her voice in attempt to mock the words he’d said earlier. 

Rio chuckled heartily at her words, slowly sliding his hands over her hips and legs where they were wrapped around either side of him. “I  _ know _ what you’re capable of.” He pulled her down for a lingering kiss. “I know you’ll handle it baby, but I ain’t a patient man.” 

She kissed him one more time before she moved to get off of him. “I have the kids tonight, but I don’t see why I can’t have my  _ friend _ over for a drink after we get back from the meet.” 

Rio rolled onto his side and watched her as she pulled open her wardrobe and grabbed fresh clothes. “You inviting me over for a  _ non _ -kid related event?” 

Beth chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. “And maybe you could be around in the morning.” 

“That’s ballsy, mama.” Rio tucked his arm under his head. “You makin’ up for sidelining me for carman today?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up.” 

Rio grinned at her. “Couldn’t resist.” 

* * *

“I’m glad to see that the two of you are working things out.” Sarah Baker remarked as she sat down on the bleachers behind Beth and Dean, placing her hands on their shoulders. “I was  _ so _ sad when I heard that Dean had moved out.” 

Beth put on a fake smile as she turned around to look at the woman. She was, without a doubt, one of the most annoying women she worked with on the PTA. She was a busybody, into everyone else’s business, and Beth had a sneaky suspicion that at one point or the other, Dean had fucked her. After discovering his affair with his secretary, she’d reassessed  _ every _ strange occurrence in their marriage. 

“I had no idea you were so invested in our marriage.” Beth said flatly, inwardly grimacing as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“I’m not out of the doghouse just yet.” Dean informed the woman as he made a show of kissing the side of Beth’s head. “But I’m feeling good about it. Right, Bethie?” 

Beth gave a strained laugh and tried to casually pry herself out of his grasp. “But you seem so at home in the doghouse.” She said with a tight lipped smile. 

“She’s hilarious isn’t she?” Dean remarked to Sarah, resting his hand on Beth’s bare knee, just below the hem of her skirt, and squeezing it possessively. “It’s only a matter of time before she lets me back in.” 

Beth pushed his hand off of her leg, shooting him a look that could easily kill. She set her jaw hard and focused her attention on the swimming pool. She couldn’t make a scene. Everyone would  _ see _ . She wouldn’t do that to her kids. Especially not to Kenny when it was  _ his  _ day. 

“You know,” Sarah started, her hands resting on their shoulders again as she leaned forward. “You two should try for another baby. They always say they bring a family back together.”

Beth covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “Why would you subject a baby to that? Why would you put that sort of weight on a  _ child _ ?” 

Sarah glared at her. “It was only a suggestion.” 

Dean  _ actually _ looked like he was considering it. “You did always look beautiful when you were pregnant.” He reached out to touch her again, but he got the hint when she clenched her fists. “Come on, Bethie… wouldn’t that be fun? Being a mother again?”

She gave him an incredulous look. “I  _ am _ a mother. See that one down there by the pool. Oh, and those three over there.” Beth pointed to where Annie sat a few rows down with Sadie and her other three children. 

Dean dropped the subject and turned his attention solely to Sarah, who was more than happy to stroke his ego about Boland Motors, which Beth knew he was running into the ground. It should’ve made her sick, the way Sarah was twirling her hair and laughing at every idiotic word that came out of Dean’s mouth, but it just made her thankful that it wasn’t her anymore. 

Beth pulled her phone out of her purse, checking her messages from Rio. He’d texted to see how Kenny was doing and it made her heart flutter to think about how invested he was in not only her life, but her kids’. 

She was tired of the charade. 

She gave Dean and Sarah another glance, before telling Rio to  _ come _ . Beth knew he was sitting outside the school in his car. He wouldn’t have been able to resist. 

Rio appeared in the doorway, no longer than five minutes after she sent the text, with a cocksure stride in his step. 

“What is  _ he _ doing here?” Dean gritted out. 

“I invited him.” Beth retorted as she sat a little straighter and waved at Rio, even though they’d already locked eyes. He bounded up the stairs and excused himself politely as he made his way down the row to her. 

“Hey there, Dean.” Rio said with a smirk twisting at the corner of his lips as he rested his hand on Beth’s leg. “You good?” He questioned as he turned his attention to Beth. 

She let out a little sigh of relief. “Much better now.” Beth answered as she rested her hand over his. 

Rio’s brow quirked upwards and his gaze dropped to her lips briefly before meeting her eyes again. Beth gave a slight nod of permission and he leaned in and stole a quick kiss. They were doing this. Right there, for the entire body of nosy swim meet parents to see. 

He turned his hand over beneath hers, lacing his fingers in between hers and squeezing gently. “So’s Kenny had his turn yet?” 

“Not yet.” Beth said without missing a beat. She could see Dean fuming beside her out of the corner of her eye. Sarah was whispering to one of the other parents beside her and Beth honestly didn’t give a damn. She was exhausted with keeping up this appearance of having a perfect little home. 

“Rio!” Emma shouted as she pushed her way past people to make her way down from the row where Annie had been keeping her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“Sorry.” Beth said to the couple beside Rio as Emma made her way to them. She glanced back at Annie, who was mouthing her apologies with a worried expression. 

“Is Marcus with you?” She questioned as she let go of him, smiling up at him expectantly. 

“Sorry  _ pumpkin _ ,” Rio said with a warm smile, tapping her nose. “He’s with his mommy today. I’ll tell him you said hey, okay?” 

“ _ Okay _ .” Emma said with a frown. 

“Why don’t you sit here with me.” Beth said as she scooped Emma up and placed her on her lap. “I don’t think you need to climb over anymore people today.” She kissed the top of her head. “Look, Kenny’s about to go.” 

“Beth, what do you think you’re doing?” Dean questioned and Beth turned to give him an undeterred look. 

“Not in front of Emma.” 

“But in front of the whole damn school?” Dean snapped. 

“We’re not doing this.” Beth said as she smoothed her hand over Emma’s hair. “Do you have that game she likes?” 

Rio nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the game and handing it over to Emma. “That should keep her occupied.” He remarked, wrapping his arm around Beth’s waist. 

Sarah cleared her throat and Beth turned her head to look at her. “Is there something you want?” 

“Who is this?” 

Rio turned on his charm, leaning back to offer Sarah his hand, “Forgot to introduce myself, it’s Rio.” 

“Sarah Baker.” She said as she slowly shook his hand. “And you’re…?” 

“I ain’t really into labels.” Rio admitted, returning his hand to Beth’s waist. 

“Why are you doing this, Bethie?” Dean questioned, his voice cracking. “I thought things were getting better.” 

“At no point did I say anything was getting better. You don’t listen to me. At all. Ever.” Beth shook her head. “Just watch your son’s swim meet.”

“I don’t even know you anymore.” Dean said with an edge of disgust to his words. 

“You never did.” Beth countered. 

Rio tightened his grip at her waist, his thumb rubbing over her side through her dress. “I’m proud of you.” He said to just her. 

“I’m proud of me too.” Beth smirked. 

* * *

“They’re  _ finally _ asleep.” Beth said as she walked into the family room with two glasses of bourbon in her hands. “That ice cream got them wired.” 

“We gonna talk about your boss bitch move today?” He questioned as he leaned forward to take the bourbon from her, before leaning back against the sofa. 

Beth laughed and took a swig of her drink. “I snapped.” She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. “Dean was sitting there telling Sarah that he and I were getting back together. He was humoring the idea of having another baby.” She shuddered. “I couldn’t do it.” 

“Another  _ baby _ ?” Rio made a face. “Carman’s stupider than he looks.” 

“I felt gross.” She moved to sink down onto the sofa beside him. “And I was sitting there wishing that it was you beside me instead of him.” 

“It was icing on the cake when Emma came over.” Rio remarked as he took a sip of his bourbon. 

“She adores you.” Beth said with a warm smile. “They all do. You saw how thrilled Kenny was to see you.”

“I also saw the light die in Dean’s eyes when he realized how much time I’d been around you and the kids.” 

“I saw that too.” Beth took another sip. “I thought I’d be more upset. Half of my life was spent with that idiot. The best years of my life. But I just don’t care.”

“You’re still living your best years, baby. They ain’t gone nowhere.” He shook his head.

“You know, it feels  _ really _ juvenile to call you my boyfriend.” Beth said as she sat her bourbon glass down on her leg. “But lover just sounds tacky.” 

“Like I said, the labels aren’t needed.” He waved his hand. “Unless you want ‘em.” 

“I don’t need it.” Beth said honestly. “I mean, you’re already my partner.” 

Rio sat his glass down on the coffee table, steepling his fingers as he leaned back. “They all know he cheated, right?” 

“Nothing stays secret in that circle.” Beth sighed. “Pretty sure a couple of them were part of the problem.”

He nodded slowly. “I just don’t want anyone acting like you’re the one with the scarlet letter. That shit’s on  _ him _ .” 

Beth finished off her bourbon and sat the glass down, curling her legs beneath her as she turned to face him. “I don’t care if they do. I’m sick and tired of conforming to everyone’s idea of me. I did that for twenty years and hid who I really am.” 

“You’re fucking incredible, that’s what you are baby.” Rio told her, brushing his knuckles over her cheek gently before he leaned in to kiss her. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips. 

“I love you too.” Beth smiled, pressing her forehead against his. She just wanted to hold onto this moment forever. Because she knew there’d be fallout from today. Dean was stupid, but he knew when to play his cards. 


End file.
